Detention
by SamanthaWinchester
Summary: Highschool AU. Amy and Rory wind up in detention together. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, but it would be pretty cool if I did =)**

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, and I'm super excited to share it with you all! This story takes place when Amy and Rory are in high school. I know, some of the facts are slightly inaccurate, but just roll with it. I had to change up a few things for the sake of the story. Reviews (Both compliments and criticism) would be awesome. Enjoy! xx**

A tall, skinny boy awkwardly dodged his way through the halls of Churchill high school. He studied the slip in his hand. _Detention. Room 226. 3:00pm._

"Room 226…226…" He muttered under his breath. Where in the world was room 226? This school was huge.

When he had moved to Leadworth at the beginning of the month, he had expected things to be different, especially at school. Churchill was supposed to be much bigger than the tiny school he had attended in the country. But now that he was here, standing in the busy hallways of this enormous high school, everything was real. The dull green lockers and chattering students were so unfamiliar, almost intimidating, that he wanted to crawl into a corner, away from all the noise and chaos. The boy looked down at the slip again, hoping it would somehow point him in the right direction.

Running his fingers through his light brown hair, the boy spotted a group of girls to his left. Maybe they could help him. He walked up to the nearest one, a tall girl with long red hair.

"Umm…Excuse me. Where is room two-twenty-six?"

The girl whipped around, her ginger ponytail nearly missing the boy's face.

"Two-twenty-six? That's upstairs. Near the water fountain." She looked at the yellow slip of paper in the boy's hand. "You've got detention too?" The girl pulled an identical slip out of her back pocket.

"Uh…Yeah." The boy looked down at his shoes.

"Hey, aren't you the new kid? Ricky?"

"Rory."

"I'm Amy. Amy Pond." The girl stuck out her hand, her hazel eyes sparkling.

Rory awkwardly shook her hand, his face flushing.

"I'll walk up with you Rory."

Amy grabbed her blue bag off the tile floor and slammed her locker closed. She then swung her bag over her shoulder. Before Rory realized that she was heading upstairs, the girl was already walking swiftly down the hall towards the stairwell. Rory had to jog to catch up to her.

"So, how'd you wind up with a detention on your second day of school? I'm pretty sure that's got to be some kind of record." The girl asked her newly-discovered detention buddy.

"I tried to eat an apple in the science lab. Not a good idea."

Amy laughed. "Yeah, Mrs. Stewart is super strict with that kind of stuff. Something about chemicals and the like."

Rory smiled and tried to match Amy's strides as she strode through the hallways at a reckless pace.

"What did you do? To get a detention I mean"

"Me?" Amy smiled. "Mr. Riker got mad at me again in English when I slipped a note to Mel. He said something about being defiant."

"You don't seem very concerned. Don't you think your parents will be mad?"

"My parents? Nah. This is my fourth detention this month. They'll probably just send me to bed early again."

"Fourth?" Rory asked her, baffled. "My mum would kill me if I got four detentions in one month. In fact, she's gonna freak when she finds out I got one today."

"Don't worry. She'll get over it"

The two reached the classroom in no time, thanks to Amy's long legs and rapid pace. Outside the door of room 226 stood four other kids. Amy ran up to one, a girl with mocha-colored skin and long dark hair, pulled to the side of her head in a waterfall of braids.

"Hey Mel."

"Amy! I didn't know you had a detention too." Mel peered over the redhead's shoulder to look at Rory. "Who's he?"

Rory, quite uncomfortable with the way Mel was watching him, looked down towards tile floor.

"I'm Rory. Rory Williams."

"Oh, you're the new kid. I'm Mel. How in the world did you manage to snag a detention when you've only been here two days?"

Rory shrugged. "I'm just lucky I guess."

Before their conversation could progress any further, the door to the room opened. Mr. Howell ushered the group of teenagers into the room, and they all scattered to find seats. Rory sat down in the back behind Amy. Mel took the seat in front of her. Once all the detention students had filed into the room, Mr. Howell closed the door and sighed.

"I see you've all managed to get yourselves into some kind of trouble, and today, I get to be the lucky staff member to look after you all. As you probably know, there is no eating in detention, and electronics are strictly forbidden. For the next hour, you may sit and do homework or read, but it must be silent. Detention is a punishment, so therefore there will be no talking."

The teacher sat down at the desk at the front of the classroom and opened a book. Rory looked around at the other kids, who were pulling out textbooks and pencils. He stared in confusion at the back of Amy's head. He hadn't thought about bringing anything to do in detention; all his supplies were still in his locker. He let out a sigh and began tapping his fingers on the desk. This was going to be a long hour.

It was only a few minutes before Mr. Howell left the room to go make a copy. Without missing a beat, Amy swung around to face him.

"Let's do something." She whispered, a small grin spreading across her face.

Rory stared at her, his blue eyes full of confusion.

"What do you mean _do something_? We're in detention."

"So." She whispered, the tiny grin spreading into a full smile. "That doesn't mean we can't have a little fun."

Amy swung back around, tearing out a sheet of notebook paper. She quickly scribbled something on it, and passed the note off to Mel. When Mel read the note, she turned around and gave Amy a devious smirk.

"Um… so is whatever you're planning going to result in getting us in trouble?" Rory asked, a hint of concern leaking through is calm tone.

"Ugh. Don't be such a grouch Rory. This'll be fun. Promise." Amy turned around and she and Mel began discussing plans. Rory sighed. He was fairly certain that he wouldn't make it the entire hour without landing himself in yet another detention, thanks to the audacity of the two girls in front of him.

Rory watched as Amy pulled a white bottle out of her bag. "I stole some of mum's laxatives. We can stick them in Mr. Howell's coffee."

Mel turned around in her seat, chuckling. "It's gonna be great."

"Hey, Rory, Wanna do the honors?" Amy grinned at him, handing him the bottle.

"Me? Nope. No way. I'm not getting suspended my first week of school." Rory shifted uncomfortably. "Don't you think this could end badly? Like, really badly?"

"Nah. He'll have super bad runs for a few days, and then he'll get over it. Anyway, how will he know it was us?"

"You. It was you two. I've got nothing to do with this."

"Come on Rory, please?" Amy did her best version of puppy eyes, and Mel pleaded with him.

"Please Rory? It'll be so funny. And anyways, Mr. Howell will be back any minute. It's now or never." She shoved the bottle into his hand. "Just drop a few in the coffee on his desk. Simple. Quick, before he comes back."

Before he knew what he was doing, Rory grabbed the bottle of laxatives and ran up to Mr. Howell's desk. He twisted open the cap, and dropped three white pills into the mug of coffee sitting on the desk. Behind him, Amy and Mel laughed and cheered, and they were soon joined by the other detention kids. When Rory ran back to his seat, he was smiling. Amy gave him a high-five.

"Good job! Mr. Howell is gonna be so uncomfortable." She giggled. "See? Pranking is fun!"

Rory couldn't help but laugh. He ran his fingers through his hair, as Mel slapped him on the back.

"You're pretty cool, you know that Rory?"

Rory grinned, but before he had time to reply, the room grew silent as Mr. Howell entered, carrying a stack of freshly-printed papers.

"I told you guys it had to be silent in here." The teacher dropped the stack of papers on his desk and sat down. "No talking."

Amy turned around and grinned at Rory. He replied with a small, nervous smile.

The entire detention class went back to their previous activities. Amy pulled out her history homework, and Mel went back to drawing. But the class had a far less serious mood than when detention had begun.

Mr. Howell sat back down in the swivel chair behind his desk. He opened up his book, and grabbed his mug of coffee. The entire detention class of room 226 watched as he brought the mug to his lips. Rory shifted uncomfortably as he watched the teacher drink from the steaming mug. He was starting to regret his decision. If anyone found out that he had put the laxatives in the teacher's cup, he would get suspended for sure, not to mention the furious punishments his parents would inflict upon him.

He felt his face grow hot when Mel turned around to face him, winking.

Trying to take his mind off of the events at hand, Rory looked around the room.

These kids wouldn't snitch, would they? The blonde girl in the back definitely wouldn't tell. He wasn't sure she even saw what happened, she was too busy texting while the teacher was gone. And the two guys up front didn't seem like the kind to snitch either. They were laughing and cheering when Rory had snuck the tablets into the teacher's drink. He relaxed a little. If no one was going to tell on him, he was confident he would never be caught.

It wasn't long before Mr. Howell excused himself from the room again. This time, he quickly shuffled out with his legs pressed together. "I'll be right back!" He called from the hallway. As soon as he was gone, the classroom erupted into giggles.

Amy turned around. Her face was bright red, and she was laughing uncontrollably.

"That was the best prank we've pulled in a while. Did you see the way he ran out of the room?"

Rory couldn't help but smile. It really had been fun. Mel got out of her chair to join them.

"That was awesome!" She told him, a huge grin plastered across her face. Rory grinned.

"It's 4:00." The blonde in the back piped up, and everyone began to pack up their bags.

"Hey, Rory," Amy swung her bag over her shoulder. "See you tomorrow?"

"Um…yeah. Tomorrow." Rory replied.

Amy smiled, and without another word she walked off, her ginger ponytail swinging in time to her steps. Rory watched her as she walked briskly out of the classroom, practically bouncing in her blue high tops.

He couldn't wait for tomorrow, to see what other shenanigans the spunky redhead had up her sleeve. Amy Pond was an enigma, impossible to understand, and Rory simply could not get enough of her.


End file.
